Embodiments of the inventive subject matter generally relate to the field of filtering, and, more particularly, to filtering of offensive or profane language.
A user interface on a computer display often encounters one or more scenarios where text on the user interface is modified, or appears to be modified, in ways that were not intended. Such unintended modifications to appearance of text can sometimes result in text that appears to be offensive or profane. For example, sometimes a user interface performs an action that automatically abbreviates or hyphenates text, which unintentionally results in text that appears to be profanity, or some other type of inappropriate or prohibited language. Further, sometimes a user, or program, moves or resizes a first window, on a computer display, which partially obscures text on a second window, or other background object, behind the first window. The text that is partially obscured can appear to be offensive, profane, or otherwise inappropriate when it is partially obscured.